


Well Trained

by GoingKnowhere



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingKnowhere/pseuds/GoingKnowhere
Summary: Jim is well trained in dealing with a near-comatose Bones :)





	Well Trained

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little thing for @mccoymostly who wanted a little fluffy moment of a sleepy Leonard and an understanding Jim :)

**Well Trained**

 

At the sound of the door opening, Jim glanced up from his reports just in time to see his CMO boyfriend stagger into their quarters and promptly stumble into one of their chairs.

 

Shoving his Padd aside, Jim stood and rushed to catch Bones before the brunet toppled over. “Wo-ah there!” Wrapping an arm around his waist, the blond carefully guided the older man to their sofa, easing him down gently. “Rough day?”

 

Bones merely grunted and sagged against the plush cushioning, eyes already slipping closed from exhaustion.

 

A fond smile slowly graced Jim’s face and he took a few moments to bask in the sight before slipping into a familiar routine.

 

It wasn’t often that Bones left a shift utterly beat, but it wasn’t exactly uncommon either. He had enough experience to know how to handle a sleepy Georgian.

 

Grabbing his Padd, he placed it on the coffee table before taking a seat on the other side of the couch. Then it was just a matter of carefully maneuvering Bones until he was laying on his back - his head resting on Jim’s thighs - and twisting his arm around to grab the blanket draped over the back of the crouch, throwing it over the near comatose man.

 

Bones shifted and a content sigh escaped his lips as Jim’s hand smoothed over his covered shoulders. “Shhhh, Bones,” he leaned over slightly and whispered into his ear, his hands moving up to the brunet’s scalp for ‘Phase Two’.

 

As his fingers slowly carded themselves through the short, silky locks, another affectionate smile overtook him when the sound of soft snores reached his ears. 

 

And the smile stayed there even after he fell into his own sleep nearly an hour later.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!! ♥
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://goingknowherewastaken.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
